


Day Ten: As Strangers

by Black_Teapot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condoms are cool too, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Nightclub, Power Play, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teapot/pseuds/Black_Teapot
Summary: Sometimes there's nothing more enjoyable and challenging than having sex with a stranger.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection: Qui-Gon and his former apprentice Obi-Wan choose to explore some tropes and scenarios they saw in the pornographic part of the Holonet.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Ten: As Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second contribution to the challenge! I've written it with a bandaged finger, which was kind of complicated. I hope you'll have fun!

“Did you decide on our meeting place?”

“Yes, I thought The Blue Dream would be a good idea. A bit cheap, with a good ambience. A place where no one will recognize us.”

“Perfect.”

“I’ll be at the bar waiting for you at eleven o’clock, with a blue shirt.”

“The one you bought for the infiltration mission three months ago?”

“That one, precisely.”

“Oh. That shirt deserves to be wear again. I’ll be… _very happy_ to have you to myself in these clothes.”

A smile, somebody kissing a neck gently, nibbling it playfully.

A murmur: “Prove it to me tonight, then.” 

* * *

The bar was full this night, with people dancing on the floor, bodies merging under the pink, blue and violet spotlights. Arms were up, hips undulating and torsos brushing against one other. The music was loud, an electric beat hiding the discussions of the few persons resting on the barstools or in dark corners, sitting on large purple couches before wooden coffee tables.

Obi-Wan had his back turned from the dance floor. He nursed a sparkling blue alcoholic drink slowly, keeping his eyes firmly before him on the counter and the agitated barman. He hadn’t really been in this kind of place outside of fieldwork. Seedy pubs could hide criminals and outlaws when classy and expensive bars would be the favourite playground of corrupted political figures. So most of these outings weren’t really for pleasure. Maybe today’s night could change this place’s connotation in his mind…

He took another sip of the fresh and fruity drink, letting it rest on his tongue, savouring its taste. Then a large hand clutched his left shoulder, capturing his attention.

“Hi. Can I sit next to you?”

Obi-Wan smiled, recognizing the low and soft voice.

“Yes, I’m not waiting for anyone.”

The man who settled down next to him was tall. His hair was long, brown slowly mixing with silver locks. The smile growing between his thin moustache and his neat beard was playful. The young knight couldn’t help himself; he grinned. He knew his old Master loved it when he did it, his teeth and dimples showing, eyes half-closed.

“What is your name?”

“Obi-Wan. And you are..?”

“Qui-Gon.”

“That’s a strange name. I don’t know anyone named like this.” The bold lie amused him and his former Master looked at him, fond and a bit exasperated. “What are you doing here tonight, Qui-Gon?”

“I’m searching for someone.”

“A friend?”

“Not really. I’m a man with taste and I’m searching for some company.”

“Someone to drink and talk with you?” Obi-Wan was enjoying staying obvious, anticipation building in him. But apparently, Qui-Gon wanted to go to the heart of the subject.

“No.” He bent his head to whisper in the Knight’s ear, the hot breath making him shiver. “I want to find a man to touch and fuck tonight, in this bar.”

The voice of his former Master talking dirty in his ear created a wave of arousal in him. He felt his heartbeat accelerate, a new warmth spreading in his abdomen and his members. His dick was also becoming interested, starting to plump in his tight pants.

Obi-Wan shifted a little on his seat to get more comfortable. The gesture didn’t get unnoticed by his partner, whose smile turned wicked.

“You’re exactly what I was hoping to find.” He put his right hand high on the young knight’s thigh, kneading the muscle, before he slid it upward and cupped his crotch, squeezing it gently. “So, do you want to come with me, boy?”

Obi-Wan swallowed his saliva. Qui-Gon has too much respect toward him to call him names usually. But this roleplay game made him explore new fields. And stars! He didn’t think that his partner calling him “boy” would have so many effects on him. He blushed, his breath a little shorter, enjoying the indescribable sensation growing in him. He would have time to analyse it tomorrow.

“Yes”, he murmured “I will come with you.”

“So follow me.” The tall man withdrew his hand and got up, turning his back to him. He started to walk toward the purple couches hidden in the dark corners of the bar. He never looked behind him, as if he was sure Obi-Wan would comply.

He was right, in this case.

The young knight took his glass and followed him, avoiding the dancers, eyes staring at the elegant figure of his companion. Qui-Gon was moving slowly but still took large steps, in a predatory pace. There was no doubt; the atmosphere of the nightclub was having an effect on him.

_The night was going to be quite hot for sure._

The Master chose a divan put in a corner, rather isolated from the others. If they positioned themselves well, with the lightning limited to distant violet and blue spotlight, they could stay well hidden from the rest of the room. The tall man sat down and point the empty cushion beside him.

“Well, what are you waiting for, boy?”

Obi-Wan sat by his side. His jaw was firmly caught in one of Qui-Gon’s large palm. One finger traced his lips almost worshipfully for a few seconds before a thumb entered slowly his mouth. The experience was unearthly. The Knight could hear people around them living, dancing and seducing each other on the dancefloor. They were in public, even if said public wasn’t paying attention to them at all, and his former Master was putting something in his mouth. He could feel his lips spreading to welcome the intruder, becoming round and a digit touching his tongue. Time seemed to stop, excitation and a strange sort of modesty creating a tangling mess inside of him. The auburn hair man looked into the eyes of his partner, seeing only breath-taking desire and affection. Yes, they were here as civilians and could enjoy this night appropriately. Sill staring at him, he began to flick his tongue around the thumb, laving its top. Leaving behind his doubts, he put his left hand on his partner’s knee and sucked his finger.

The Knight lose himself in the act, worshipping the thumb as he would have done to a cock. He licked it slowly, feeling its muscles tense, enjoying the contrast between the flat nail and the callous skin. He could hear Qui-Gon’s breathing accelerated, becoming noisy. It aroused him, listening to his partner’s pleasure, and knowing he was creating it.

There was a zipper sound followed by a sigh. Obi-Wan raised his eyes and felt his heart bolt. The Jedi Master had open his pants and was touching himself with his left hand. The artificial lighting wasn’t ideal to track all his movements but he could still see him cup himself, tugging on his length and rubbing the underside of his head. The Knight gripped more strongly his knee, swallowing around him.

A hand pushed him away gently, cradling his neck.

“You’re a sweet thing, aren’t you?” The fingers started to massage his scalp and Obi-Wan moaned, feeling the tension bought by the day disappear. “Now I really want to see you on your knees. See, I’ll even shift a little… That way, I’ll be the only one to see you. It will be between you and me.”

Obi-Wan got up and kneeled between the wooden table and the couch, mind busting with anticipation. Qui-Gon made a show to spread his clothed legs, his testicles and length pulled out, jutting before his open pants. His cock was flushed and stiff, foreskin shining with a little of precum.

A thought flew through his mind, almost making him laugh out loud. He didn’t make any move toward his partner straining sex, preferring to search something in his pockets. The Knight could feel Qui-Gon’s surprised and questioning look.

“Is there a problem?”

He made an approving noise when he found the object he was searching. “No.” He waved a blue wrapped-up condom before him. “I just don’t have sex with strangers without some protection. Anonymous sex is sexy but STDs clearly aren’t. Don’t worry,” He winked at him, a large smile on his face, trying very hard not to laugh at Qui-Gon’s face. “I’ll even put it on you lasciviously.”

Obi-Wan carefully unwrapped the rubber before he grabbed the tall man’s cock. He started to rub the pre-cum on his head, stroking the sensible underside of the glans and weighing his testicles in his palm. When he felt his former Master’s thighs tensing around him, he planted a kiss on the foreskin and began to roll the condom on him.

The rubber had no particular savour when he took the cock into his mouth. He felt a small regret not to taste the salty drops of semen which reflected Qui-Gon’s pleasure but it was eclipsed by the exhilarating sensation of the rubber on his tongue. As exclusive partners with regular med-checks, they didn’t often use protection –only if an irregularity appeared in their health report. The situation in itself was therefore thrilling; the condom had a job in this roleplay, giving him the illusion to suck a stranger’s cock.

Obi-Wan put his hands high on his former Master’s thighs. He mapped the straining phallus with licks, slowing down to feel its weigh on his tongue.

“Am I up to your taste?” Qui-Gon’s voice was rough.

The Knight answered without looking up. “You’re large with a plump glans.” He nuzzled the dark curly hair of his groin, smelling his musky scent. “So you’re heavy in my mouth. And I’m a bit of a sucker for this particular kind of cock.”

The tall man chuckled, his fingers playing with the auburn hair. He couldn’t hold down a low moan when the agile tongue flicked quickly around the base of his head. Obi-Wan widened a little his jaw as his partner started to thrust in his mouth. He closed his eyes and took time to feel the present moment: the high temperature of the nightclub, the electronic music and low voices of the distant dancers, the fleeting taste of the blue alcoholic drink he had earlier in the night, his tense jaw welcoming the taut erection of his partner and the groans Qui-Gon apparently couldn’t stop to make.

His former master gripped his neck as he became visibly wreaked, on the point of shattering. His thighs contracted under the Knight’s hands and Obi-Wan felt his cock pulsed, semen filling the condom. He slowly stopped his movements, letting the phallus softening on his tongue.

When the Jedi Master ceased to shiver, he cradled his apprentice’s cheeks, withdrawing from his mouth to kiss him tenderly. Then he removed the rubber, tying its end and putting it on a corner of the table.

“Get up, for me.” His voice was rough and gave the Knight gooseflesh. The auburn hair man rose to his feet, locks tangled and blue shirt partially opened. Qui-Gon let a daring smile flowered on his face as he stared at the tented crotch facing him. “Now let’s see if we can do something about that.”

The tall man started to brazenly caress the front of his pants. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop a hiss at the firm touch against his clothed erection. He bucked against the hand, head falling backwards.

“That’s it. You’re really sweet. I’d like to hear you more. Come”, His former Master said urgently, “Sit on my knees.”

The Knight climbed on the spread thighs almost impatiently, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon’s back. His cock felt constricted, rigid under the rough fabric of the civilian clothes. He didn’t resist and rolled his pelvis, researching some friction with his partner’s body. The other man’s answering laugh was low.

“You’ve been a very good boy. Now I’ll take care of you.” Qui-Gon nibbled the flushed skin of his neck before he sucked it, leaving a love-bit behind. “Take your dick out; we’re going to play with it.”

Obi-Wan’s hands trembled a little when he opened his buttons and lowered a bit his pants. His face turned red when he saw his length sprang up, straining, glans rosy and shimmering. A hand grabbed him quickly and the contact with the hot skin made him moan. He had neglected himself a bit too long apparently and the touch seemed heavenly, intoxicating. With his other hand, his former Master gripped his nape and laid his cheek on his shoulder, nose buried near his throat. “That’s it. Now I want to hear you. Moan for me, Obi-Wan.”

The Knight stopped to restrain himself, hidden as he felt in his Master’s neck, and let low groans and noises out. The hand around his cock felt so good. The fingers rubbed his glans, spreading the precum on his length then stroke the sensitive skin under the head. They carefully cupped his testicles and rolled them slowly–just as he liked it, eventually returning to play with his foreskin. He felt as if he was on fire, heat and pleasure flooding in him, hands gripping and scratching his partner’s back.

Obi-Wan knew he was panting now, and Qui-Gon seemed incredibly turned on by it. He suddenly stopped to touch him, seizing instead the fabric on his hips. The tall man pulled down the pants to his thighs, leaving his buttocks narked for everyone to see. The auburn hair man would have squirmed if he wasn’t already drunk on the sensation of his Master kneading them. He heard a strange noise, as if someone was sucking something, followed by a wet finger nudging at him, pressing inside him. He gasped, his butt clenching on the digit.

Qui-Gon started to thrust inside him, changing his angle until his finger grazed his prostate. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock again, tugging the foreskin and twisting a little around the head. Obi-Wan was lost, overwhelmed by the different stimulations. He let out some strange high-pitched noises, his vocal cords out of control, bucked against the digit penetrating him and finally exploded in a powerful climax.

He hazily realised he trashed against his partner’s body for a few seconds before he let himself go. Qui-Gon held him tight to support his weight, caressing his exposed skin. Then he kissed his temple and pull up his pants. He murmured sweet-nothings as Obi-Wan tried to recover.

“You were really good. Daring and playful and lovely. You moaned beautifully for me.”

When the Knight felt steadier he raised his head and smiled at his sweaty and happy Master.

“Well, that was a great encounter.”

The tall man helped him on his feet. He knew they would have more time for tenderness at home, in the temple. This nightclub wasn’t the place to do it. So he bent forward to whisper something bold but right in the young man’s ears, which he would never have dared to say otherwise. “I was right to choose you. You are really a great fuck.”

Then he began to leave, Obi-Wan looking amused and joyful behind him, to find them a taxi speeder. It was time to go back to their Jedi life. The Knight was sure of something: after this night, bars and nightclubs would never have the same connotation for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, even short, if you liked this work!


End file.
